


The Throne

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And no I'm not gonna say what's going on exactly, Dark Reylo, F/M, Femdom, I'll say that as a warning, May be discomforting, Oh, Ritual, The Dark wants sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Well - Freeform, blowjob, forgot that, just read it and find out eh?, not very fluffy, oh and mention of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: Sitting on the Throne in the Dark. What fires burn in this realm?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Reylo Sin Anthology: The Virgin Edition





	The Throne

Kylo Ren sat upon the Sith Throne. It was hard and cold. But he was hot. Burning. Because before him was the one thing he had sought all this time.

Rey stood before him, dressed in black. Hood up. She looked at Ren with a fierce gaze.

“Everything you wanted is now yours.”

She walked up to him.

“Power. Strength. Blood.” 

Her small frame yet towered over him as he sat in the Throne.

“And me.”

She pulled him up to kiss him, but... relents.

Instead, she bends her knees, quickly and pulls out his cock.

“Rey, what are you-”

“Shhhhh.” The dark woman gently caressed his manhood with her fingernails. “I’m here to do this to you. To worship you, Emperor Ren.”

She positioned her face over his tool. Her breath was warm and thick. Kylo Ren couldn’t move. 

Her pursed lips lowered. Brushing his dick. He could not even gasp.

Her mouth opened, letting him tease into her mouth. Wet and slick, warm. Kylo Ren gripped the seat. Her tongue and teeth caressed his glands. A soft hum played in her throat, easing onto Ren’s mass. She retreated, mouth closing with a smack. She kissed it. Taking it in her hand she fondled him. Kylo really was incapable of resisting, but he was able to say something.

“Rey, are you… do you really want this?”

“...It’s destiny my emperor. Destiny for me to take you.”

No more gentle plays. She went down once more, taking his entire length, sucking, thrusting her head back and forth, hands working every available service.

Ren felt pushed back, but was trapped by the Throne. She pinned him to it. He couldn’t

His orgasm was a crescendo of white. 

Rey pulled away, his thick seed soiling her face, her mouth, her robes.

Kylo Ren looked down at her. “A-Are you-”

She laughed, cold and controlled. She licked her lips, then used her fingers to gather up every last drop, drinking, swallowing.

“Hmmmmm. Not bad. But… we can do better.”

She stood up. And disrobed. 

Ren was still reeling from the orgasm, so seeing Rey naked was something he could barely register while she Force Pulled his clothes off.

“And now,” Rey began to mount him. “To conceive.”

“...what?”

“To finish the union. This time we will not waste it. This time isn’t just for fun. Your essence shall penetrate me. Impregnate me.”

“But… But why…”

“But,” Rey’s eyes blinked with a certain vulnerable veneer. “Don’t you want to? To finally have me?” She moved her hand underneath her body, caressing the folds of her labia. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?” She whispered into his ear.

“Y… yes.”

“No need for shame. So am I. My body belongs to you and no one else. And you can have me at any time you want.”

He is hard again. Somehow.

She pressed him at her entrance, teasing her folds.

She stared into his eyes. And he saw them flash that Sith yellow. And she kissed him, forcing him to taste himself on her lips, bitter and vinegar. Their first kiss.

She pulled back.

She sheathed him within her. Slick and warm she took him in one.

Kylo was at her complete mercy as slowly undulated upon him. He looked at her face, a toothless smile.

“Rey… You’re not in pain are you? You didn’t hurt yourself-”

“You really are weak, aren’t you?”

Ren was taken aback.

“Here you are, the Sith Emperor taking his woman, and you’re worrying about hurting her?”

“But, Rey I-” 

“After all you’ve won,” she quickened her pace “you are still the same child in a mask.”

Kylo Ren was becoming very hot now - and not from arousal.

“You are the weakling who couldn’t even kill his own father without splitting himself in twain. You are still Ben So-”

At that, Ren grabbed Rey, turned around to place her on the Throne and began to thrust into her without mercy.

“YES! GOOD!” She was cackling now and Ren thought that he could hear chanting in a language he could barely speak but was never able to grasp. He continued his piston, Rey wrapping her legs around him.

“I want it…” Rey cooed “I want you… Emperor… to fill me…”

Her legs grew tauter. Ren needed more effort to move. 

“Do it…” 

Almost. 

“I will bear your child.”

Kylo Ren came with a tremulous groan. He felt himself throb within Rey’s body, his essence flowing from his tip warmly in her folds. He opened his eyes and could not tell if she enjoyed it as much as he did. This was strange to him, since she had a look of utter satisfaction. The chanting grew louder.

She laughed as he withdrew. She grabbed his hair and forced him down, to kneel.

“Look at the mess you made.” Ren was eye level with her core. Her folds were still puffy. Wet drops around that spot, and from within it, he could see his semen leaking from her.

And she pushed his head towards. He felt he had no choice but to open his mouth and lick. And suck. He cleaned her, drinking any waste fluids, including his own. Once again he tasted himself. The Dark Empress kept his head there for a good long while, him feeding upon her, having a veritable feast, before finally casting him aside.

Ren looked, at the bottom of the steps, as the naked Empress walked down, crotch sticky yet getting dry. He thought how she would bear his children. He wondered if they would hate him.

And now he could not shut out the chanting. He heard their voices and understood what they said: 

Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.  
Through Passion I gain Strength.  
Through Strength I gain Power.  
Through Power I gain Victory.  
Through Victory my chains are Broken.  
The Force shall free me.

And as they spoke Rey, in her nakedness, addressed some huge crowd somewhere and everywhere:

“THE JEDI ARE DEAD! THE SITH ARE REBORN! THE POWER OF TWO HAVE RESTORED THE ONE, TRUE EMPRESS!”

She turned and looked at Ren, her naked form slender yet toned. Though nude the power she exuded was overpowering. 

“And you.” Rey pointed at him. “We have more to do.”

Using the Force, she pushed him back into the Throne. Pinning him to it.

She approached and laughed.

“Don’t be afraid of the Dark Side, Emperor. The Dark Side of the Force gives many abilities some consider unnatural. And you will love them.” She clambered onto his lap again. “All of them.”

She kissed him once more and the man who was once Ben Solo knew he was hers. He thought of the Scavenger he met on Takodana.

He wondered if she was still with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many things, including how weirdly sexual the idea of Rey and Ben on the throne is. Like, seriously, how are we supposed to imagine it? Also, a person I knew on Discord asked for Dark Reylo and I decided to indulge them. Though I dunno if this was what they wanted...


End file.
